


Bin

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles, First Time, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The trash bins outside of the diner were filled with horrible things and yet, Stiles couldn't stop himself from looking when he heard a noise inside.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 30
Kudos: 299
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #409: Bin





	Bin

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything.   
> **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this. Goes AU during Season 3, IE Derek never lost his Alpha powers and Cora never left town.   
> **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles was happy that he didn't have to deal with a Werewolf nose. He wrinkled it as he passed by the alley where the two restaurants' bins were on the block. He tried to move faster, but the wind and the rain made him hunker down again and go slow so that he didn't trip. He pulled his casted arm closer to his body just as the sound of something in the alley made him stop. Stiles walked back and looked. There was nothing that he could see. He listened again and waited for the sound. Then it was there again, rustling and what sounded like a muffled cry. He walked over to the first bin and waited. It wasn't coming from in there. The sound happened again, so he walked to the other one and heard it as he got close. Stiles lifted the lid, and there inside was a kitten, black and fluffy; well, it would have been fluffy if it wasn't wet and shivering. Stiles flipped the lid open all the way so that he could scoop the kitten up. It went to him willingly, so he made sure it was tucked safely in his sling before heading back out to the sidewalk. His apartment didn't allow pets, and while he wouldn't normally care, he was already on thin ice with the Super and needed to stay there for at least another two months or have to pay a stupid fee for leaving early, even if he was thrown out.

The night security guard looked at Stiles when he entered the posh apartment building. He sighed and waved Stiles over to him, slipping the jacket off of him and setting it where it could dry. A towel was next. Wrapped around Stiles' shoulders.

"Have a hand towel?" Stiles asked.

"Why?" Louis asked.

Stiles pulled the purring kitten out from the sling.

"Dear God, what happened?"

"Someone threw it away. I found it in the bin behind the diner a few blocks over. My place hates animals."

Louis walked over and grabbed a hand towel from the stack of stuff that was used to clean up spills and other things. He took the kitten from Stiles and worked on rubbing it dry. Then he took the whole bundle and stuffed it into Stiles' sling. He wrinkled his nose at the smell that was coming from it.

"Thankfully, I was supposed to get the cast off tomorrow. I think I'll go ahead and have Creeperwolf take it off tonight. He's been threatening anyway. He up there?"

"No, he went out to get dinner, but he'll be back within ten minutes. As always, you are more than welcome to head up. Do you have your key?"

"Yeah, I finally got it on the ring with my normal keys."

Louis waved his hand toward the elevator that would take Stiles to the penthouse apartment. Stiles walked over, and the doors opened just as he got there. He waved at Louis as the doors closed. Stiles stuck his key into the elevator and pressed the floor needed. Once it was up at the top and the doors opened, Stiles pulled his key out. The apartment smelled like sweet pea flowers, so Peter had changed his smelly stuff since the last time that Stiles had been there, just days before.

"Looks like it's you and me for now." Stiles could still hear the purring from the kitten as he headed into the kitchen. He looked at the dish soap and was glad to see that it was Dawn. He knew it was good to use on animals. He had seen Deaton using it on dogs and cats enough that it was pretty much right there at the forefront of his mind. Well, that and not trusting Deaton and actually researching it. Dawn was used on all kinds of animals to clean them up from various disasters, even man-made ones. He turned on the water in the faucet and got it to a warm but not too warm temperature and then added a little dawn to the water when it got to the level he wanted. He swished it around to get it distributed but did not have a lot of bubbles. He pulled the kitten, and it's towel nest out and laid them both on the counter before he worked the sling off of himself as well as his overshirt. There was no saving the cast. It was covered in filth, so Stiles just set about getting a cup to pour over the kitten and then started the water in the other sink to get fresh water as needed.

The kitten was nearly fully bathed by the time the elevator doors opened, and the smell of Chinese filled the apartment. Stiles stayed where he was and listened to Peter, setting up the food on the dining room table. He found Peter's not as good hand towels in the drawer and used one to dry off the kitten as much as possible.

"I can smell it, you know, and hear it."

"I'm well aware, Peter. I would never think that I could get that past you in your own home." Stiles wasn't shocked when Peter slotted himself in at Stiles' back and peered over his shoulder.

"It looks like it's barely old enough to be away from its mother. Louis told me that when he texted me. The good pet store is delivering everything we need as soon as possible. They have good milk and bottles."

"Softiewolf," Stiles said.

"Louis said you pulled it out of a dumpster."

"Yes. The bins from over a few blocks."

"Eh, you and your fanfiction and knowing weird words." Peter's hand landed on Stiles' hip and squeezed before he stepped back.

Stiles turned around with the kitten in his arms and rested on his cast. Now that it was clean, Stiles could see a few tufts of white on its forehead. It looked adorable and sleepy. It was safe and warm and didn't even seem to mind the Werewolf in the room. "How is it not freaking out?"

"I'm sure that it smells like you and me in here, and you aren't worried, so it's not worried. It's too young to have ingrained what a predator smells like. It'll learn, but it won't fear me, Derek maybe."

"Hmm." Stiles handed the kitten over to Peter, and he walked into the living room, settled it onto the couch with a blanket, and tossed the towel toward where the laundry room was.

"Louis also said you wanted the cast off?"

"It was the only safe place I could put it, so now my cast, I'm sure, smells even worse. It's coming off tomorrow; my doctor won't be shocked when I head in, and it's already gone. I have the brace here still, don't I? I'll put it on just to be safe."

"Yes, it's here. I'll go and dig it out. We will take it off and then eat. Louis will bring up everything when it gets here."

"I figured that you would scream and yell."

"Why?" Peter asked as he looked up from where he was petting the kitten.

"You hate strays."

"No, I hate strays that you bring into the Pack without us fully knowing about them. That rankles my sense of protection. That Derek takes them in is just as worse. This little thing is no threat to the Pack. And really, I was the one that brought all of the animals home that we had. My parents were always dealing with animals who were scared of them. It was a good learning experience for the family to make sure that no animals reacted to them. It was good training."

"Only you would bring home animals and try and make it into a lesson."

"I was a good Left Hand, even then. My father was a good Left Hand to mother. I was taught well. Anyway, come into the bathroom. Let's get that disgusting thing off of your arm." Peter detoured into the laundry room, snagging the wet towel and coming out a few seconds later with the brace that Stiles had left here after finally making it to the doctor for his arm.

Stiles wasn't shocked that Peter had water running and a few scented items that he liked the smell of on the counter by the time he made it into the bathroom. Peter held out his hand, and Stiles laid his casted arm into it. He didn't even look away from Peter's face as he felt the tug on the cast and a little pain as pressure was on his wrist when it wasn't used to it. Peter tossed the cast into the trash in the bathroom and then started to wash Stiles' arm to get rid of the scent of it being in the cast for six weeks. He scrubbed with a few different things, and then he was carefully drying Stiles' arm, and last came something slightly oily but smelled a lot like Peter. His skin soaked it up, the paleness a stark contrast from the rest of his hand and arm. He was out in the sun more now with work, so he had tan lines.

"That's better."

"Wolfy senses all tamed?" Stiles asked when he tried to pull his arm back. Peter tsked at him and picked up the brace, wrapping it gently before checking with Stiles that it was placed right. The straps were tightened to stop Stiles from moving his arm at all.

"Yes, sweetheart, they are. Let's go check on the other barely tamed beast in the apartment."

Stiles laughed and pulled his arm close, hating that he missed the warmth of Peter's hands on him. He missed affection. Derek was the only one that gave him any besides Peter. It had been years since Stiles and Lydia broke up over a few differences that were insurmountable to her. It wasn't like Stiles had meant to do it. He hadn't meant to lie to her and lead her on. Stiles was better at long-distance relationships. So when they had been together for the summer with Lydia coming to DC since Stiles wasn't able to go back to Beacon Hills, things had changed.

"How does it feel?"

"Achy, but then it does when it's raining," Stiles said.

Peter held out his hand, and Stiles moved his hand to grasp his hand. The blank lines were faint on Peter's hand, and arm but Stiles could see them. There wasn't a lot of pain, just like Stiles said. Peter nodded his head and let go.

The kitten was still on the couch, curled into the blanket, and nearly asleep.

Stiles started when the elevator dinged, letting them know that someone was on their way up. It had to be Louis with the items for the kitten. Stiles headed toward the elevator to meet him while Peter went to the bathroom. Stiles wasn't sure why.

"Ah, Mister Stiles, the items for the little thing," Louis said as he handed over a single bag.

Stiles was shocked that that was all that had been gotten until Louis turned and grabbed a rather large box from the floor. Yeah, that seemed more like Peter's style. He was pretty used to Peter going overboard. Just like when Stiles had broken his arm, stopping a bank robbery in Beacon Hills.

"Where would you like it?"

"Living room," Stiles said. He waved his hand before heading to the kitchen with the bag. He saw that inside was the milk for the kitten as well as kitten food and what looked like wet food.

Louis set down the box, and then Peter walked over with the trash bag from the bathroom. He hadn't closed it and grabbed the towel from the kitchen that Louis had given him. He dropped that down inside before closing it up.

"Thank you, Louis. I'll give you a tip tomorrow. I have no cash in small bills at the moment, and you hate it when I give you hundreds."

"I do. I'll dispose of this in the trash. If you need anything else, just holler, Peter. I'll gladly bring anything else up. Enjoy your dinner and a new pet."

"Thank you."

Louis left with a smile in Stiles' direction.

"Well, since it's asleep at the moment, let's eat our dinner, and then we can get things set up for the kitten. We have a lot to set up."

"Really? Overboard on this as well?"

"Well, it's best to teach it that it is its beds. So I have one for my study as well as the bedroom. In the living room, it can sleep on the couch. A cat tree, so it climbs that instead of the furniture. Other toys."

"You know what you are doing," Stiles said. He was a little shocked; bringing in strays that were given away was different from knowing what to do with keeping it long term.

"I had four cats when the fire happened," Peter said.

Stiles said nothing. Peter would keep on talking if he wanted or he wouldn't.

"They were at my apartment. According to Deaton, he found good homes for them. I visited the only one that was still alive. They were all older. She was very happy to see me, but the couple who had her had a child attached, and I couldn't take her away. I visited every few weeks until the poor thing passed of old age. She was the one that was most attached to me."

"She was waiting for you to come back to her before she let herself die," Stiles said.

"That's the romantic view of it," Peter said, but he was smiling. He handed Stiles a container, and it was the egg rolls. There was more than enough for both of them, so Stiles snagged two and laid them on his plate. "But it's a good view."

"It's better than any other view and hurts no one, so why not just believe it."

Peter nodded as he dug around in the bag. He grinned when he pulled out the last container, handing it over. It was Stiles' favorite dish. He heaped out half onto his plate and then closed it back up. The kitten was moving around, drawn in by the smell of food. It crawled into Peter's lap and laid there, purring and kneading at Peter's pant leg.

"Well, I can see that I'm already usurped even though I saved it," Stiles said.

Peter turned and looked at Stiles with a grin on his lips.

They ate in silence, not wanting to break up the sound of the kitten purring its head off.

"Do you know what it is?" Peter asked.

"I really didn't pay attention when I was bathing it. I had enough trouble holding it still. It didn't mind the bath, but it was curious as hell, especially about my cast. I figured that you could look since you have two working hands."

Peter huffed and picked up the kitten, setting aside his plate and rolling the kitten onto it's back in his hand. It just kept on purring. "Pretty sure it's a girl. Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? Yes, you are."

Stiles tried to cover his laugh, but he wasn't able to. Peter flipped him off. Stiles settled down into the couch, laying his plate aside with his good hand and curling his other onto his chest. As soon as Peter laid the kitten down again, it was up and moving around, jumping off Peter's leg and down onto the couch. She stalked over to Stiles and climbed up to him, going right for his neck and rubbing there and purring.

"Well, it looks like it's trying to scent you; make a claim. I'd feel horrible about that, but right now, you mostly smell like Derek, so it will make him upset, which is all I live for."

"You and your nephew trolling each other over things like that make my day," Stiles said.

"I'll go and get the milk ready for her. Then we can pick out names. I have a visit with the doctor at the local pet daycare set up as well."

"They took your message at eight at night?"

"No, I texted them. They have me help train new people to deal with the animals when they get a Shifter on staff. With the Nemeton finally under control, the area gets more and more of its old community back. They have four on staff at the moment. One is a Werewolf, and the other three are various other animals; I think one was a Jaguar and the other two coyotes. I don't ask, but then I know the one because his parents were in the Hale Pack many moons ago, and they moved away after the issue with Deucalion's first Pack."

"So they are just going to move things around for you?"

"Well, they don't mind, and I told them what I knew of what you found after Louis texted me."

"You were busy while coming home," Stiles said.

"Yes, it's better to be prepared. Besides, I didn't want to go out into that again." Peter looked at the window where the rain was still pouring down.

Stiles shivered at the feel of cold that was creeping into him even though he wasn't cold.

"So, do you want to feed her?" Peter asked when he came back into the room a few minutes later. He had a bottle of milk in his hand. He held it out, and Stiles took it.

"Sure." Stiles sat up, the kitten sliding down his chest a little. He tipped the bottle and squeezed it to get a drop onto his finger before he smeared it onto her mouth. She licked away the milk and then came prancing up for more. It took a few tries for her to understand what was her new source of milk. She started to knead at Stiles' chest; thankfully, his layers were enough that she didn't get skin but did make little sounds with her claws catching in his clothes. He snagged the last eggroll on his plate and ate it while she slowly drank from the bottle like she was not starving.

"Makes me happy she's not drinking that down. This means she wasn't away from her mother for long. The vet tomorrow will ask around about people who have kittens at the moment. Who knows how she got into the dumpster."

Stiles hummed and leaned his head into the couch and watched the kitten as it slowly fed, her eyes closing slowly as she got near the end of the bottle. She pulled off the bottle with just a little bit left and started to curl up right there. Peter carefully picked her up and settled her into the blankets between them. She curled there and yawned before going to sleep. The rain picked up, and there was a crack of thunder.

"Well, you are not going out in that since I know you walked. You know where the clothes are. We can watch a movie if you want to." Peter didn't look away from the TV where he turned it on and started to look through the on-screen guide to see if any movies struck his fancy.

Stiles stood up and headed into Peter's bedroom. He found the drawer that had clothes that Stiles was allowed to wear in it. He stayed over enough that it was basically his drawer. Usually, things that were heavier that Peter had bought and didn't like or when it came to the sleep pants, ones that Peter found in the store that he thought Stiles would like. There was also a full outfit in there that would work for heading into the office with a pair of pants from the closet. Though the ones that Peter had bought him after one too many times of washing his clothes in the washer and dryer quickly before work was tighter than Stiles would normally wear. It showed off his ass in a way that had too many thinking that he could be touched randomly when they hit on him. He liked his other clothes better, but beggars couldn't be choosers and the stuff he had been wearing today was not good enough for work. Stiles wasn't the lead of the local FBI office, but he was the second in command, which meant that he needed to be dressed well. So he dressed like he wanted everyone else to dress. The actual office was in Beacon City, but Stiles worked out of Beacon Hills in a stuffy office and went to the main hub every few weeks. Stiles' job was mainly to handle the shit that happened in Beacon Hills and the area just around it. It wasn't horrible, and he liked it. Many agents were his to use when he needed it, and everyone was in the know about the Supernatural in the office—part of why it was even opened up when San Francisco wasn't that far away, really.

"Hey, get lost?" Peter called out.

"No, just thinking about work."

"Oh, okay," Peter said.

Stiles shook his head and undressed before getting dressed in the sleep clothes. He snagged one of Peter's Henley's from the closet before he headed into the living room again. He was too chilled to be happy with just his T-shirt to be in at least before he went to bed. Peter eyed him but said nothing about the stolen Henley. Stiles settled down on the couch and leaned over to snag the remote so that Peter would stop channel surfing since he found nothing on cable. Stiles swapped over to Hulu and pulled up Hell's Kitchen. It was one of Stiles' favorite shows to watch with Peter. They were on the third season, and Peter loved it so far.

"I'll wash your clothes and get them hung up," Peter said.

"Thanks. I'm sure that my hamper is pretty full." Stiles had a few outfits over at Peter's that were his, and some of the clothes that Peter bought him were in his closet at his place.

"You could just finally move in," Peter said.

Stiles said nothing. He wasn't sure what kind of life he would lead, but he knew that moving in with Peter was just asking for his heart to be broken and for him to move back in with his father. That was asking for his place in this Pack to be gone. He knew that he was part of the very small Hale Pack; after the shit with Theo and Donovan, Derek had come back with his small Pack, and they had taken over Beacon Hills again. Stiles still had no clue where Derek had gone, but he had come home a very different Alpha. The area had begun to settle under their control. The Wild Hunt had moved on before doing a damned thing, and even though Stiles hated it, he hadn't been able to destroy the Wild Hunt, but at least Beacon Hills hadn't become a ghost town. The Beast was taken down quickly and without Chris' stupid plan to cure his father. Stiles kind of loved that Gerard was then moved to a place where his influence wasn't going to do a damned thing. Cursed to live as a human but cannot do a damned thing to fix himself or kill. He was a lame duck who was too twisted inside to know that he was beaten and no moves were left. Stiles had visited him a time or two. When Kate had been finally killed by the FBI team hunting her after she tried to pass herself off as one. Then again, when his little attempt at getting out hadn't gone anywhere.

"You left again, sweetheart," Peter said.

"Sorry. I...keep getting lost in my head."

"It's fine. Come here," Peter patted the seat beside him, and Stiles knew that he was too weak to not do it. He missed being touched. It wasn't that Peter was the worst option; it was just that he was the only option. His father hugged him, and Derek did as well, but they were different.

Stiles would give in one day and let Peter seduce him; he knew it. Even if what came with the seduction was something that Stiles didn't want, he hit points where he craved anything, so even sex was worth it to have someone. But after that Peter wouldn't want him and he would lose his only friend. Right now, Peter thought he was playing a long game, and Stiles let him as it got him these moments.

The second episode was half over when Stiles' eyes slipped closed with the feel of Peter's hand in his hair and the warmth of them all around Stiles.

* * *

Stiles was warm, and he didn't want to leave the bed. He could sleep in; he knew he would clock in at work at the half-day after his arm appointment. He just didn't want to leave the bed. He stretched a little, stopping when he realized that he wasn't alone in bed. No, he had someone else with him, and he looked down at the arm around his belly. He knew that arm. Peter. He had gone to bed with Peter. The feeling of revulsion wasn't there, so Stiles was pretty sure that they hadn't had sex. It had been a while since he had bottomed for a guy, so he would feel that, but hand jobs or oral wouldn't be felt.

"Sorry, sweetheart, give me a few," Peter said, and he slipped out of bed. Peter tucked the blankets back around Stiles, and he just drifted with the scent of Peter all around him. He remembered falling asleep on the couch, but he didn't remember waking up. He wasn't sure if Peter had put him in his bed or Stiles had got up in the night and slipped into bed with him. Both of them were options that could very well have happened.

Stiles listened to Peter for a few seconds as he washed his hands and brushed his teeth? Stiles wasn't sure what he was doing in there. It wasn't showering, and the water started as soon as he got into the bathroom, so he wasn't peeing. Peter had never done anything like this before. It wasn't the first time Stiles had ended up in his bed for comfort, but it was always after nightmares that left Stiles shaking and covered in sweat.

Peter came out a few minutes later; his hands were still slightly wet as Stiles could see the water sheen on them in the bathroom's low light as it was usually left on by Peter. The door was pulled most of the way shut, and the room was dark again. Peter got back into bed, only letting a little cold air in before he was wrapped around Stiles. There was a scent on him that Stiles couldn't place at first until the bitterness hit him. Peter had jerked off. He had gone to the bathroom, jerked off, washed his hands, and then crawled back into bed with Stiles. Stiles thought about when he had stretched; he had felt the hard cock pressed into him at the same instant he had realized someone was in bed with him. It wasn't that which had freaked him out.

"Why?" Stiles asked. He couldn't form more words than that. He just really wanted to know why the hell Peter would jerk off and then get back into bed without asking why Peter jerked off and got back into bed.

"Why what?" Peter asked, his voice soft as he snuggled into Stiles.

"You...but..." Stiles felt himself blush. He had never been like this before, but then he hadn't realized what his non-sexuality meant before he had looked it up after the near-miss with Malia in Eichen. Yeah, he jerked off a lot, but his thoughts had never been about anything sexual while doing it. He didn't need to and had never wanted to look at porn. He just assumed that porn did nothing for him. Yet, college had been a breath of fresh air, especially his psychology and sexuality classes. Learning what he was had been something that had shocked him. He had known what asexuality was, but he hadn't ever really looked into it. He had assumed it meant no sex drive at all, which meant that him jerking off meant he wasn't. It was so far from what asexuality was. It was a massive spectrum, and he was happy that he had found where he was on it.

"Stiles, sweetheart," Peter said before he urged Stiles onto his back so that he could look at him. Peter looked worried. He cupped the side of Stiles' face and turned it all the way to where Stiles was looking at him. "My erections are not your business to take care of."

Stiles was sure that he looked like a fish out of the water with the way he was opening and closing his mouth. He wasn't sure what the hell to say to that. He knew that Peter's erections were not his issue. He just wasn't sure why Peter had gone to jerk off before getting back into bed. Peter's eyes went soft, and the way that they did told Stiles had said that out loud.

"Because I know that you wouldn't like me rubbing into you, and I was a few steps away from that."

Peter was confusing as hell. Stiles really had no clue what was going through the man's head. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead before he slipped back. "You didn't know that I knew. Stiles, I know you are on the spectrum somewhere. I've never asked. I really don't care. But I guess this also means that you didn't really notice that we were dating."

"Dating? No. No, we-" Stiles stopped. He huffed as he thought about the meals and little things that Peter did for him. Visiting him at the office when he was in Beacon City for the day and needing to get away before he killed someone. He was an idiot. Peter and he had been dating for nearly a fucking year. "Fucking hell."

"I thought you knew. Now I understand why you were pulling away from a little."

"I didn't want to give in and have sex with you for intimacy." 

"I would never ask you for sex, Stiles. Even if I didn't know you were asexual. I was raised better than that."

"Dating means sex."

"Dating means the option of sex is there, not that you have to give it to me. Would I like sex one day? Yes, I would, but that doesn't mean that I expect sex from anyone I am dating."

"You can't..." Stiles closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the bed. He groaned and tried to find the words.

"It's why Lydia broke up with you. I know."

"What did she do? Tell everyone?" Stiles asked. He didn't think that she was that kind of person anymore, not after becoming a Banshee. 

"No, when she realized that I wanted to date you, she scared me into never asking you for sex. She's learned a lot about her powers and how if she wanted, she could rip that tether that's keeping me here. I would die, and there would be no coming back for me. I would rather stay among the living," Peter said.

"Oh." Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Peter.

He was lying on the bed on his side with his head propped on his hands. He smiled at Stiles and reached out to run a finger down his cheek. "I love you, silly boy."

Stiles felt the blush on his cheeks. He tried to look away, but Peter's eyes held him there. "I didn't know."

"Yes, I'm finding that a lot of what I thought you were missing. The offer to move in still stands, you can have your own bedroom, it's pretty much yours anyway. No one else ever sleeps there if they stay over. Or you can join me here. You jerk off, and I know that as sometimes you smell of it when you come over. I know that for some, fluids are an issue. Are they for you?"

"No, not at all. I usually jerk off in the bathroom as it's easier to clean up, but I don't mind them." Stiles hadn't had a frank sex talk like this since Lydia. He wasn't upset about it, but he was a little worried about how Peter would take this going forward. It was one thing to go into it now, but they rarely were in the same bed; there wasn't the intimacy of sharing a space with Stiles and never getting satisfied with what was never going to happen. 

"Okay, good. So maybe sometimes, when you are fully awake, I could rub off on you? You wouldn't have to do a thing single other than lay there, let me pant in your neck. I wouldn't even care if the second I was done, you ran to shower. Sex had never been a big thing for me. Being around someone, sharing a bed, a space that was what made me and my inner wolf happy. Yes, I went out for sex when I wasn't in a relationship, but I think it was more about wanting to be around someone more than anything else. We can find a way to make things work. I don't need to be fucking you to be happy. Most of the time, I'll be fine going to the bathroom and jerking off while thinking about you."

"We can try it sometime. I like kissing. I like making out; it just isn't sexual to me. We can do that and see how I feel about you rubbing off on me." Stiles thought about how it would be different with a guy than a girl. There were a few fewer issues, on the whole, getting off issue. Hell, he wasn't all that worried about it, really. Peter was old enough to know himself. He never said things he didn't mean. Peter had more time to think about what getting into a relationship with Stiles would be like than Stiles had. 

"Stiles, I'm not pushing; I'm musing on things that we can try. There is no date set on this. If you never want to try, you never do."

"Okay." Stiles liked that. He would take time to get used to the idea and then from there figure out what he wanted to try and what he didn't. The idea of Peter rutting against him from behind wasn't horrible. He could think of a lot of worse things. He could even be reading a book while Peter did it. Or be on his back and them making out. Stiles reached out and touched in a way that he hadn't touched Peter before. It was a mirror of how Peter was cupping his face, and he pulled Peter down. 

Kissing was something that Stiles did really love, but he didn't do it often as many saw kissing as a precursor to sex. Peter had just gotten off Stiles hoped that maybe he wouldn't get too hard while they kissed. It wasn't horrible, and actually, Peter did a good job of kissing. Stiles felt better when it ended a short while later. He felt like he was happy in his skin again though most of that was probably sleeping in bed with Peter. 

"How was that?" Peter asked, a smug look on his face. 

"Like I'm hungry, and I demand food."

"You and someone else. I can hear her crying out somewhere in there. How about I warm up her milk, and you feed her while I get something going for breakfast. Then I can take you to your appointment, then her to hers, and I can pick you back up afterward."

"I should be shocked that you know when my appointment is, but I'm not. You invade everyone's lives when you feel like you need to. So I'll agree, and then we can do an early lunch at some point. Then I have to drive to Beacon City for a meeting with a few people. It's mostly video conference, but they want all of us in the same place, so there are less feeds in." 

"And then you will come back here? I can get the Pack to move everything over, and you can go over it as you want."

"You really want me here, huh?"

"I've been trying for six months. If you don't want it, I'll step back. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." 

"No, I spend more time here than I do at my own place. I can easily just keep on paying rent. My lease is up in two months, and the Super had been begging me to move out. He doesn't like having an FBI agent in the place. Thinks that someone is going to break in." 

"So he doesn't think that having you gone will make the place more apt to be broken into?"

"He's not the smartest guy. Last summer, I mean all of the break-ins around the area but no one set foot in our place. So yeah, I'm looking forward to being out of there, but I didn't like any of the other places in my price range."

"And you think that this place is in your price range?" Peter asked.

"Like you would accept more than me paying for food on occasion. I know how your wolfy feelings work on things like this. I'm sure that you'll even try and replace my Jeep at some point."

"Replace no. It means too much. Steal it and get the engine overhauled and the breaks checked. Yes. As soon as possible."

"Hmm. Now I understand why Derek sat me down and talked about this stuff about a year ago. I wasn't sure if it was just the whole thing of giving me information about wolves that I never would have got another way. It explains a lot really on a lot of the books Derek was leaving for me to read. Well, at least it's given me a reason to read while at work like I have much time to actually do that. The area might be calm, but I still have regular lawbreakers to deal with."

"I heard that one of the idiots who tried to rob the bank wants to sue." 

"Yes. He thinks that I used excessive force after one of them broke my arm and shot another person. It's not going to go far at all, given that they knew that I was an FBI agent. I told them as such. He just wants fame by trying to bring up what he thinks will be a flashy case." 

"Well, he really won't get far. Now up and get ready. I'll make sure that everything is ready for the kitten. Don't put on a shirt. That way if the kitten throws up."

"She needs a name."

"I'm sure that one will come to us," Peter said." 

Stiles nodded his head. He stretched and grabbed the bottle of water that was on the bedside. He took a drink of it and handed it over to Peter when he held his hand out. Stiles slipped out of bed and debated what he was going to wear. It was meetings, but that was it, and he knew that a few of the bosses at it would be dressed down, so he grabbed a pair of jeans that he knew Peter liked on him. He knew that Peter liked his body. He was fit and knew that many liked how he looked. He felt like he was in a good place right now. 

"Tonight, dinner out? Take you a place I've wanted to take you for a while. I didn't because it's more seductive than it is intimate. We would be seated beside each other. I assumed that things were going slower because you did not want to take that next step instead of just missing everything. I can adjust, though. So dinner?"

"What would I need to dress in?" Stiles asked as he slipped out of the bedroom. Peter was holding onto the kitten with one hand, it curled into his chest, and the other was lifting up the bottle from the pan on the stove. He shook it and tested it onto the skin of his elbow. He hissed and took the lid off the bottle before he added a bit more milk to it. The kitten moved and licked at Peter's elbow. Stiles thought it was adorable. 

Peter looked up at him with a smile on his face before handing over the kitten and the bottle. Stiles got settled in beside Peter, where he looked like he was preparing to cook omelets. Stiles loved them. Peter looked Stiles up and down. "You could go to that. It's hot, a high profile place just somewhere that is made for seduction. It's not what I want, I just want the closeness, and I love the menu there. We can be as distant during the meal as you like."

"I like being close. I'm...feeling a little touch starved right now. Probably from pulling away from you for the last little while. It's nothing big, though. I feel a lot better today." 

"Good." Peter reached out and cupped Stiles' face, drawing him into a kiss. 

Stiles enjoyed it. Feeling the contentment coming off of Peter was more than enough to keep him happy. 

"Go," Peter said, and he pointed toward the living room. 

Stiles wandered into there and settled in to feed the kitten. She was purring a great deal, and Stiles loved the sound of it. 

"How about Moto?" Stiles asked. 

"For what?"

"Her name. She purrs like a motor."

"I like that. It's different. Yeah, Moto sounds good. Moto Stilinski," Peter said.

"Moto Stilinski-Hale," Stiles offered up as he looked at the kitten as she finished off the bottle. 

"And Derek calls me the romantic."

Stiles laughed, and he moved to settle the kitten down on the blanket. He saw that Peter had worked on setting up her things all over at some point. Probably after he put Stiles to bed and before he got sleepy. There was even a cat carrier there already, a towel inside. It looked like one that he had seen Peter use the other day. It would smell of him and give her a little comfort after a weird time of being in the car, especially after getting any shots that she was probably going to get. 

"Anything special you want for lunch? I thought I would make reservations somewhere so that we don't have to worry about losing time while waiting in line somewhere."

"Surprise me. Are you going to take her back here?"

"Yes, after the appointment, so we don't have to worry about her freaking out or anything. I'll make the reservations after I drop you off. Just relax and don't piss off your doctor." 

"I won't piss off my doctor," Stiles said.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Stiles as he came around the couch. He held out a hand, and Stiles laid his hand into it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Peter wrapped his arm around him and started to almost dance with him.

"Never take without telling me that it's too much. I don't want to lose you to me wanting more than you are willing to give. I will back off, and I will learn what you like and what you don't, I have to know."

"I promise. I won't suffer for you. I'll tell you everything." 

Peter smiled and kept on dancing with him. They did that for a few more minutes before Peter kissed Stiles' cheek and stepped back. "Breakfast is ready." 

"Good. I'll eat and then finish getting dressed."

"I'll dress while you start to eat," Peter said.

Stiles nodded his head and allowed Peter to escort him to the table and then pulled the omelet out of the oven and settled it onto the plate in front of Stiles. It had shredded hot pepper cheese on top, which was Stiles' favorite cheese.

Breakfast was quick, with Moto running around their feet. She went after Stiles' unsocked feet a few times, playing, making it a good morning, despite the weird beginning. He could see himself being happy with Peter in the long term and in this place. He kind of hated his apartment. Peter's apartment was a home, whereas Stiles' was just a place that he stayed, sometimes. He looked around. Peter had a study that Stiles could easily work in when he worked at home. He could make a life in this place, with Peter. 

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked as he sat down, fresh from the shower. 

"Living here. I'm looking forward to it. Go ahead and have the Pack move me over the next few days. I think it will help me with the last of my funk, not going back to there."

"Then, it shall happen. I'll text Derek. Does he have a key?" Peter asked.

"Yes. He and a few others. Just in case someone needed to come around and take care of things when I left for cases out of the area. I actually don't have a lot of stuff. My furniture can go into the new place in Derek's building. Just the rest of the stuff shouldn't take long."

"Of course, we can sort through decorations and everything later. I'm happy you are moving in."

Stiles looked at Peter to see that he was smiling, and he looked happy. Happier than Stiles had seen him in a long time. Stiles was happy too and going to get happier. This was home.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
